Hades Universe Chapter 1: First Meeting
'Chapter One: First Meeting' Bulma's POV I ran seemingly endless into the wide streets of West City Capital in order to catch up on the next bus at the bus stop. I'm going to be late for school! I always did. I was always punished by the school principal for always being late. This time, I would not. I'm confident about that. I called for the waiting bus that was about to leave and luckily, I was able to get in. "Good morning, Ms. Briefs," the bus driver greeted me. I bowed and said 'Good morning' too. Everyone in the West City knew me, just because my father is the president of the world's most famous company, the Capsule Corporation. I looked inside to find myself a seat at the back. I walked and sat at the right corner of the seat, near the window. I glanced at the other side and saw this handsome young man, maybe the same as my age, wearing the same uniform of the male students of the school I was in. I was glad I had a schoolmate riding with me at the bus. Well, how would I describe him? He had a black spiked up hair with red layers, a protruding hairline, and the widow's peak I mean. Cold black, chinky eyes, a serious face but his skin's a bit pale. By the looks of him, he wasn't very tall, maybe he stands about 162 centimeters but he have a good body build although I couldn't see it much since he was wearing our male's school uniform that composed of a white long sleeved polo shirt, a navy blue necktie, a navy blue vest, a navy blue blazer with white linings in the ends of the cloth except in the sleeves and the pockets at the sides, with 3 golden buttons at the midline to close the blazer, 2 pockets at the sides and the school's logo at the upper left chest part of the blazer, a blue pin with the student's name was pinned right above the logo of the school. He's also wearing a black pants and black sneakers. His student's blazer was not closed; it reveals the navy blue vest on him. He was there, sitting at the other side of the bus, staring at nowhere. His hands were on the pockets of his blazer. Even though he is serious looking, I actually find him handsome. He seemed to notice me staring at him and he turned his eyes to me, his looks were fiery, he seemed mad. Seeing those fires in his eyes made me look away from him. What a charisma! If looks could only kill! That look almost frightened me, and that feeling while I was staring at those eyes of his, it feels like my body ran cold and so as the environment around me. This man is frightening, but why? I glanced at him once again as he was staring at nowhere. There was something in this stranger that I was seem to be familiar about, I think I've seen this man before, though I can't remember when and where. I rested my head at the window, and took a breath. It would take for about 30 minutes for the bus to arrive at school so I decided to take a short nap. -OOO- I hit my head on the window and it made me wake up from my slumber. I looked around, the man was still sitting at the other side and we're the only passengers left inside the bus. I looked around to see where I am and realized that I overslept! The school's ten kilometers away from where I am! I looked back to where the man was sitting. He didn't move, it seems like he didn't care. I looked at the time, 8:30 a.m. and I'm almost 30 minutes late on my first morning class. I screamed "STOP!" and the bus did stop. I went down the bus and so as the handsome young man. I frowned at him. "Why did you not woke me up?" I said. He stared back at me angrily. "Is it my fault you're fast asleep?" "Well, at least you should have any concern," I barked. He replied "You're not any of my concerns, woman so don't you dare blame me on your own faults!" What an arrogant man he is! How could he do this to me? I had a good day waking up this morning because I know I'm not going to be late and when I meet this-this-this handsome young man- No! I'm taking those words back! -this arrogant man I'm late for school! Damn him! "Fine, then!" I barked at him. "Come and let's ride a taxi! Let's just share in paying the fare!" I called out a taxi cab and I went in the back while he takes the seat next to the driver's seat. When we reached the school called the Sirius University of the Capital. We do share in paying the bill and I quickly ran to catch up for my next class. But seeing him not even worry on becoming late made me angry. "Come on!" I said. "You have to hurry or else Mr. Juuki Masaki will punish us!" I ran while he remained on walking. Isn't he worried that he's going to be late? Or that Masaki-sensei would see and punish him for being late? I shook my head in disbelief of his actions and left him, hurrying when I heard a familiar voice called my attention. "Just as I have expected, my day won't be complete when I don't see you late, Ms. Bulma Briefs," I turned to the source of the voice. It came from our school principal, standing at the quadrangle with eleven students squatting behind him. I sheepishly smiled at him "M-Masaki-sensei—" I sheepishly grinned. "You just came in time to joined my squatting platoon!" ''an evil grin came across his face as he raised his right index finger and beckoned me to come and join his squatting platoon. I hurriedly ran and squat beside my classmate, Chiharu Kastumiya. She has brown pigtailed hair and brown eyes. I frowned and muttered on what a bad day I had because of such schoolmate. "Who is this schoolmate you're talking about?" she asked. We heard the school principal call the attention of another student. I turned my head only to see the arrogant young man walking towards the squatting platoon. I tapped Chiharu's shoulder and pointed at him. "He's the one!" I said. Chiharu turned to him and start to shrill. "Oh! Bulma! You should be lucky! He's SO HANDSOME!" I flinched that her words. She doesn't know how his looks could tempt girls. Yes! He's handsome, but overly arrogant! I saw him squat behind me and I could feel him staring at me behind my back. I turned my head and looked at him madly but my fear came back when I saw his cold stares at me, what's up with him? I flinched and turned back, there's really something in his eyes. Ten minutes passed and Masaki-sensei told us to go in our respective classrooms. I entered my class together with Chiharu and greeted our class adviser, Mr. Ataru Motomiya. He's a math teacher that aged I his late forties. We saw him punishing my male classmate, Daisuke Kamiya infront of the class. I sat at my seat at the row next to the window and Chiharu took hers infront of me. "Begin!" Motomiya-sensei commanded Daisuke. "I promise not to roam around at night!" Daisuke recited. "Repeat!" "I promise not to roam around at night!" Daisuke recited again. "Good," our teacher. "And the next time I saw you roaming around at night you'll be dead meat!" our teacher threatened. Daisuke pouted at him "Sensei, please don't get mad anymore, you do also roam around late at night, don't you?" We all laughed at his remark and it is seen at Motomiya-sensei's face that he's embarrassed. He looked at every laughing student with angry eyes. "Stop it! Stop laughing or I'll give all of you a minus ten on your quizzes!" everyone kept quiet on his threat. He turned to face the smirking Daisuke and pointed at him. "I NEVER roamed around late at night like you do, kid! So don't you ever say that to me, NOW get back to your seat!" he ordered. Daisuke bowed down and sat to his at the middle of the front row, infront of the teacher's desk. We heard a knock from the front door; Motomiya-sensei went out to talk with the principal. I saw them from my seat, Masaki-sensei introducing a new exchange student. About a minute later, Motomiya-sensei entered the classroom followed by- THAT GUY! Chiharu turned to me and whispered, "Hey Bulma, isn't he the guy you met this morning?" I nodded. "Well, how do you know, he's a new exchange student and our new classmate!" she laughed. I was fluttered to myself, so that's why he wasn't worried he's late. I heard my other female classmates shrill at his tempting looks. I didn't know why, but there's such joy in my heart when I know he's going to be my classmate. Motomiya-sensei wrote his name in kana on the whiteboard and then turned to face the class to introduce him. "Class, I want you to meet your new classmate, Vegeta Orikawa. He's a new exchange student from New York. Please help him out on your different activities for him to cope up." He announced and called out our class president, Son Goku. "Yes, sensei," Goku stood up. "I need you to assist Vegeta on whatever he needs today, okay?" "Yes!" Goku is a simple guy, cute and very strong. He's one good friend of mine since I was in fifth grade. He's kind and gentle and he always eat a lot (Although I didn't know where he put all those food he's eating cause he doesn't even get fat!) but has a slender, muscular body. He stands 174 centimeters. Has black hair that stood in six different directions, four hanging bangs, large round black eyes and a very cheerful face. I saw him staring at Vegeta in a friendly manner with a childish smile while Vegeta did stare at him the way he did to me, but it seems that Goku wasn't bothered by the way he stares. Motomiya-sensei told the new student to take the empty seat next to Goku's at the center of the last row. He bowed down and walked towards his seat. I saw his cold eyes glance at me before he took his seat next to Goku. After that, our teacher began his lesson about trigonometric functions. It took almost forty-five minutes for our teacher to finish his lesson and his five item quiz. By the time he went out, I saw Goku stood and introduced himself to his new seatmate. "My name is Son Goku, nice meeting you, Vegeta," he held out his hand but Vegeta snapped it away, staring at him madly. Then he stood up and walked out of the room. I saw the look of disappointment on Goku's face on how the new student acts on him. I walked beside him and tapped his shoulder. "I was about to ask him on what club he would like to join in…. Maybe I'll ask him later," "Don't worry, I'll ask him for you instead," I offered. I took some papers from his table and walked out of the room to talk with Mr. Arrogant. -oOo- I saw Vegeta walking at the hallway away from the classroom. I called him out to stop to which he did; he turned to face me with that emotionless face of his. "What do you want, woman?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. I breathed and walked towards him. I felt the same fear I felt when I stared at his eyes back in the bus this morning. There's really something about him that made me frightened. It felt like I was facing my fears while acting like a brave little girl. My heart pumped with fear and nervous as I get nearer and nearer to him but managed to snapped this damn feeling out of me. I frowned at him. "You shouldn't have treated Goku like you did, he's kind and patient and-" But before I could finish off my sentence, he cut me off with a silly question. "Is he your boyfriend?" What? This arrogant man is getting on my nerves! How could he even bring that up! "No! Of course not! He's just a good friend of mine!" I defended. "I see," he said. "Now get straight to the point, woman. I don't have time to waste with you!" ''Such arrogance! "I-I just wanted to ask you on which club you wanted to join. I'll read you the list of clubs for you to make your choice," I said then I started mentioning the list of clubs. "Which club are you in?" he interrupted with a question. "Who? Me?" "Who else am I talking to?" "I'm in the broadcasting club," "Then join me in," and by that he left me. He's overly arrogant! How could he act like this on his first day of school? I turned around and saw Goku standing there infront of me. I informed him that Vegeta's joining the broadcasting club; I smiled, trying to hide my upset mood. He thanked me of that. We walked together back to the classroom and finished our next 5 classes. I never saw Vegeta again that day since we talked about the club. Goku walked me back home after dismissal time. I couldn't help but to talk about the new exchange student. "The new student is overly arrogant isn't he?" I said. He laughed. "Yeah, but some people are just like that, maybe he's still adopting to his new environment," "He's not supposed to act like that as this is his first day of school." I pouted. "Now Bulma, don't tell me that you like him," he said. I felt my face blush, "Of course not!" I defended myself. He slightly flinch my left cheek and laughed. "You're so cute when you're blushing," I snapped his hand "Oh, Shut up, Goku!" I don't know why but it seems that Goku's right, I felt attracted to Vegeta since the time I saw him at the bus this morning, but there was something about him that kept me frightened, something in his charisma, something in his eyes… something- INHUMAN. When we reach my home, Goku waved goodbye before I walked in. I waved goodbye too and entered. My home is the largest and the most popular company in the world, Capsule Corporation. As soon as I get in, my mom greeted me in her usual high pitched voice. My mother's name is Tiffany Briefs, a patisserie and a chef. She cooks delicious and bakes different variety of cakes which many people love, especially me and my father. She has curly blonde hair and blue round eyes which I inherited my beautiful blues. "Welcome home, dear," she said. "So how's school going?" she asked me. "Fine," I said. "I met a very annoying man this morning and as usual- " "You're late again?" she asked in disbelief. "How did that happened? You left the house early," "Traffic," I lied, they never knew that I'm lying; I'm good at it, really. "Where's dad?" I asked before she could say another word. "He's at the lab, working on his new invention again," she answered. "Okay, I'll go see him," I said, see you later mom" I went downstairs to my dad's laboratory at the underground. Yes, he was busy making a new invention. "Hi dad," I said as I entered the lab. "Hello, dear," he said without looking at me, he's really busy at his work. "Need my help?" I offered. "Sure" and he was delighted. My father is the best inventor in Japan and is well-known worldwide for his inventions. He is Doctor Junpei Briefs, an inventor, physician, surgeon and the company president of the Capsule Corporation, of course. He's an old man but still a genius and is very healthy. Maybe that's what people get when they are doctors themselves. I helped my dad out until he's finished with his invention. Later that evening, my mom called us for dinner and after that I went to wash myself in the shower room upstairs before I study for my notes for tomorrow's lessons. While taking a bath, I felt odd, I could feel someone was watching me and so I snapped my head around me, only to find no one. Maybe that was only my imagination. I went to my room and took on my pink pajamas and began studying at my desk. That feeling of someone staring at me did not left me but I continue to ignore it since I could find no one. It was already eleven-thirty in the evening when I decided to sleep. I promised myself to wake up early so that I won't be late for tomorrow- unless I meet Mr. Arrogant again. -oOo- Vegeta Orikawa's POV ' I was interested in the blue haired woman I met this morning. She does fascinate me and yet, annoys me. There was something about her that I was familiar about but I just couldn't remember. That's when I wonder at myself, ''have I met this woman before? And here I am standing at one post a mile away from her home staring at her now sleeping form. Why am I doing this? I shook my head in confusion. I saw Kakarot walk her back home and I- just followed them with no exact reason. Realizing this stupidity I flew away at the dark night sky, heading towards north to wherever the irritation at me would take me. Just when I stopped at a wasteland, I heard a familiar voice call me… "I've found you, Ouji-sama" I turned and saw Kakarot, my sole protector, infront of me, with his hands on his waist and eyes staring at me icily. ('''Note: Ouji-sama: Japanese for 'my prince') "So?" I asked in a high tone with my eyebrow raised. "Son Goku your ass, were you pretending to be human?" "Well, yes." He replied. "Why?" I asked in confusion. "I needed to or else I'll definitely scare the humans if I would show my saiyan nature," "You really need to do that?" "Your sempai told me so," So, he told him that, huh? (Note: Sempai or Senior) "Oh… I see," "And what are you doing here on earth? I supposed you were training with your sempai in the Planet Miga," he asked. "He said I could go," I flinched at the memory on how my sempai told me that- madly. My sempai is the scariest being you've ever seen, I fear no one but only him. You would never imagine what hell it would be if you make him angry. "He did?" Now he was surprised. "What did you do this time? I thought he's overly protective of you and that he didn't want you to go to earth because of the yokais," (Note: Yokai or demon monsters or spirits) "He told me to go and face the challenge of the yokais myself in order to prove the results of my training," I lied, the truth is that I pleaded my sempai to let me go and do it myself, not that he told me himself. "But it's dangerous you know that," he said. Now, I had enough! "I am not a coward just to hide in that blasted planet, Kakarot. I am the prince of all saiyans and I know I am strong enough to destroy those yokais by myself!" He was stunned for a while but I remained on staring at him madly. "Sure enough, like trainer, like trainee" he said. "Pride is the first thing I would answer when describing the both of you," I didn't react at his mocking. "Fine, but I'll still be protecting you like I promised before, while your sempai's not in here," he said. "Remember that the yokais were after you for an unknown reason, whether they wanted to kill you or to use you since they know that you're the strongest warrior in the mortal world." "Now, don't remind me of that," I said. I do not know why do the yokais wanted to kill me or whatever, they must have some motives. But I'm glad to hear that Kakarot kept the promise he made although I can't remember that time. He smiled at me and waved his hand, "I'll see in school tomorrow," he said. "And don't do what you did this morning again, okay? She's worried about you," "Who?" I asked. He just laughed. "The woman you've been watching at the post since this evening… You think I didn't know, huh? You're actually stalking at her," "Hmph! What a joke! I DID NOT!" I said. He just laughed. I kicked his gut and he screamed in pain. "Don't you remember how my sempai gets mad? Now, you should know better than to mess up with me!" then I left. Wait! Why am I leaving? I found this wasteland! Realizing this, I went back, "NO! I found this place, YOU LEAVE!" "WOH! How rude," I heard him say to himself then he left, waving goodbye as he flew away. I stared after his slowly disappearing image away from me. -oOo-